Uglamore
"Uglamore was indeed ready. Ready to cast off his past with the Pure Ones along with name they'd given him, ready to redeem the shreds of good still left in his own gizzard. Ready to give his life for a young king." - Narrator about Uglamore in Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole, page 90 - 91. Uglamore (oo-glah-more), born Bartholomew, was a member of the Pure Ones and a trusted lieutenant under the leadership of Kludd and Nyra. He was smart, reflective, and often questioned the Pure Ones' tactics or motives. Uglamore was one of the higher ranking officers during his days as a Pure One. When he was first mentioned, he was a sublieutenant serving in Nyras personal unit, the Nyra Annihilators. He questioned the Pure Ones' system of training soldiers and how the Guardians functioned. He began to wonder if someone could produce a better soldier than the Pure Ones themselves. He deserted the Pure Ones towards the end of his life and died protecting Nyra's son, Coryn, when a graymalkin or sick wolf lunged at him. This occured during his attempt to lead Nyra into the fangs of the sick wolf. Before the series, Uglamore briefly mentions his own "Special Ceremony" for the Pure Ones when he murdered his cousin. He also mentions that he was a strong supporter of the High Tyto before Kludd. History Before the Books Bartholomew lived in the southern edge of the Shadow Forest. It was mentioned that he hated his name, as that was also the name of his male relatives, and wished that his parents named him something more original. After the death of his father, he and his mother went and joined the Pure Ones. Bartholomew lied about his name to his fellow members, calling himself Shadow, as it sounded the perfect name for a young owl newly pledged into the Pure Ones. As part of his Special Ceremony, he was tasked to kill his cousin, Bartholomew, which he managed to do so by shoving him out of the nest. Despite the praises from his fellow Pure Ones, Bartholomew felt miserable and sick after performing the deed. Because of his act, he didn't sleep for a moon cycle. When Stryker, Wortmore, and Uglamore were renamed by the High Tyto, Uglamore yarped a pellet at him because the name sounded hideous, as he wanted to be named "Tytus." ''The Shattering Uglamore first appears when he reports to Nyra about the Guardians' peg-out. Neither of them knew about the Guardians' trick. During the Pure Ones' retreat from the Beaks, Uglamore wonders how their elite fighting force was outwitted by a few enemy soldiers and if the Pure Ones do truly have the finest soldiers in the owl world. The Burning Uglamore and Stryker argued over the positions of soldiers at St. Aggie's while Kludd and Nyra were sleeping. He suggested they order soldiers over to the other side of the canyon and set up fleck zones in preparation for attack after a soldier finds the owlipoppen. Stryker brushed these theories aside even as Uglamore concluded that these signs are the beginning of an invasion. When the battle did begin, Uglamore was never mentioned. He was probably off fighting in another part of the canyon and was one of the few Pure Ones who survived the Battle of Fire and Ice. The Hatchling Uglamore, along with Wortmore, found a rogue smith to attend the "Marking Ceremony" for Kludd. He was also present throughout most of Nyroc's achievements and ceremonies. He was one of the last Pure Ones and one of the few to survive the Battle of Fire and Ice and even the War of the Pure Ones. Nyra promised him the rank of colonel if he could find and bring back Nyroc after he left with Phillip. The Outcast Uglamore is mentioned when someone said about a Barn Owl who deserted the Pure Ones recently. He later fled to the Beyond the Beyond, when Nyroc retrieved the Ember of Hoole. He and Doc Finebeak took part in luring Nyra into the fangs of the sick wolf. He sacrificed himself to save Nyroc, now Coryn, by flying into the wolf's fangs when it was about to bite Coryn. He praised Coryn as his king as he died. Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole'': Uglamore's Redeemed Past Uglamore was heard by some wolves saying his history to themselves. Uglamore got used to his name; he was especially fond of it when young Nyroc tried to pronounce it. He got the job of taking care of Nyroc as "Uncle Uglamore." When Nyroc failed his tupsi and fled, Uglamore followed him in fear that he'll collaspe from exhaustion. Uglamore found him in a tree near Silverveil and saw the moonlight make a sort of crown above his head. Stryker and Vaygar caught up with Uglamore, but didn't see Nyroc. While Stryker managed to be driven off, Vaygar stayed to get a quick snack. Uglamore tried to prevent him from seeing where Nyroc was, but Vaygar managed to locate Nyra's son. Uglamore then killed him in order to protect Nyroc. Uglamore knew his days as a Pure One was over, and he witnessed Nyroc, now Coryn, retrieve the Ember of Hoole. He then saw Nyra in the shadows, and Doc Finebeak flew over to help him to devise a plan to stop Nyra from killing her own son. Quotes "So what did it all mean? Uglamore wasn't quite sure. But he was beginning to question things in a way he had never before questioned, and it was almost frightening to him. And most of all was thinking about what these owls of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree might think up next. They had notions that no other owls had ever dreamed of. Uglamore nearly laughed out loud at the very thought. Dream - racdrops! We don't dream. We don't think. And then it suddenly burst like a great illuminating star in Uglamore's brain. Not thinking was exactly the meaning of being a member of the Pure Ones. But it is easier this way, Uglamore told himself. It truly is. One can be too smart for one's own good. Can't one?" - The Burning, Pages 150-151 Category:Characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Hatchling characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:The Pure Ones Category:Owls Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Traitors